Closing the Distance
by BlackSpark
Summary: Sometimes the best birthday presents are the most unexpected...Shoujo-ai


A/N: Yes, I've_ finally_ written another fic. I usually don't read or write shoujo-ai, but I'd been getting ideas for one for a while. I finally wrote it out and it's my second CCS fic. There's a couple different ways the title can be interpreted, originally it was going to have another title, but I changed it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

Of course, now I have a lot of fics to catch up on…and a lot of chapters to read O_O

Akira (My muse): *snickers*

Me: Quiet, you.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (or my muse for that matter). 

****

**Closing the Distance**

**By BlackSpark**

"Aren't they kawaii?!"

A dark haired girl sighed happily, watching a young teenage couple nearby. The two brown haired teenagers seemed to be lost in their own world as she captured their every moment on her video camera, smiling with glee. Her amber eyed companion shot her an amused glance. "Hai. They're sixteen now and still together, I'm happy for them."

The first girl cocked her head to the side, giving her friend a smile. "Do you still love Li, Meiling?"

"Nope." Meiling shook her head, a smile of triumph crossing her face. "Kinomoto-san has nothing to worry about anymore, she has no more competition." She gave her friend, smiling from her joke, a curious glance. "Do you still love Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo?"

"No…it seems as if someone else has captured my heart." 

Meiling leaned backwards in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her friend. _I suppose some things never change_, she thought rather amusedly as Tomoyo became starry eyed, shaking her head with a smile on her face. _But I can't say I don't miss it…_

Though her cousin Syaoran had moved to Japan once more a few years back, Meiling remained in China for most of the year. She only got to see her foreign friends in special occasions, but they kept a regular correspondence through mail.

_It almost surprises me I've grown closest with Tomoyo…but I guess it makes sense. I always go to her when I have a problem and she's always willing to listen. I'm glad she hasn't changed much, when I think about it…_

"You're here for my birthday, right?"

Meiling nodded as she threw Tomoyo a smile. "Hai. I managed to convince mother to let me go. I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday, you know."

Tomoyo smiled, though something in her eyes caused Meiling to look a little bit closer. Was it a gleam of…sadness? Meiling shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind. Nah, it couldn't be. Tomoyo asked another question, this time in a softer tone that reminded Meiling of her younger, childhood voice. "I don't suppose you'll be staying for any longer?"

"I don't think so." Meiling smiled sadly, giving her friend's hand a quick squeeze. "But we have all day today and tomorrow, so let's make the best of it!"

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled, remembering Meiling was to be sleeping over in her house. Her birthday was the next day, but Meiling insisted on spending more than one day with her possibly closest friend. Syaoran and Sakura had come over today so they had more time to catch up with Meiling about her life in China and also because they all missed each other. The black haired girl would be leaving the morning after Tomoyo's party. _I wish she could stay longer, though it **is** good to see Meiling..._

She snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes caught a glimpse of her other two friends. The brown haired teenagers were waving, calling out their goodbyes. "Ja ne, Tomoyo, Meiling!! I'll see you tomorrow!"

 "Ja ne!" She watched the young couple walk off, turning the camera back on Meiling as soon as they were out of sight. The amber eyed girl was leaning on a tree, the wind blowing her shiny dark hair in front of her face. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. _Meiling's grown up, but she's still as pretty as ever._ "Would you like to come inside now? You must be hungry from your trip."

"Hai." Meiling nodded, her voice holding a thankful tone in it. "I should also get unpacked. I need to figure out what I should wear tomorrow."

Tomoyo shook her head urgently, throwing her raven haired friend a pair of desperate eyes. "There's no need to, I've already made you something! I think it will suit you very well …onegai Meiling?"

Meiling blinked a few times, backing a little away from her friend. "You made…_me_ something? Tomoyo, you wouldn't be mistaking me for Kinomoto-san, would you?"

Tomoyo laughed a little, her muscles relaxing at Meiling's response. "No one could ever mistake you for anyone else, Meiling." Meiling shot her a slightly confused glance, but Tomoyo brushed it off. "But I would be very pleased if you wore it tomorrow. I think you'll like it!"

"Of course I'll wear it, especially if you took all that time out to make it! Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow, everything should be done the way _you_ want it."

"Arigato gozaimas!" Tomoyo enveloped Meiling in an enthusiastic hug, the latter girl stumbling back in surprise. 

"It's no problem…really." Meiling managed to get those few words out in the somewhat suffocating hug, slightly relieved when Tomoyo's grip loosened a little. _Anything for you, Tomoyo._

*        *        *

Night came sooner than the two girls had hoped, proving once more that time **does** fly when you're having fun…and when you don't want it to. Grudgingly, Meiling prepared herself for bed, sighing as she lay herself down for sleep.

"Meiling?"

Meiling sat up at the sound of her name, squinting through the dark at Tomoyo's shadowy figure. "What is it, Tomoyo? Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo bit her lip, holding a piece of clothing in one of her hands. "I'm sorry this is last minute…but could you please try on the outfit I made? I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm afraid that it might not fit you right."

"Sure, it's no problem." Meiling stood up, taking the outfit from Tomoyo as she turned the lights on. Tomoyo turned her back away respectfully as Meiling began to undress. 

"This fits perfectly!" Meiling cried out a minute or two later.  "Tomoyo, it's gorgeous!" She turned around to look in the mirror, an amazed expression crossing her face. She twirled around, watching her reflection follow her actions. "And much better than some of the outfits that you used to make for Kinomoto-san, if I do say so myself. No offense or anything."

Tomoyo smiled happily. "None taken. But I'm glad you like it!" She turned around to see for herself how it fit, her eyes dancing with happiness at the result. The material fit Meiling perfectly; it wasn't too tight, but it clung enough to her body to suit her figure. The bright colors were perfect for showing Meiling's personality and the style of the dress only added to the effect.

"You're very talented, Tomoyo. You and Kinomoto-san could probably do anything you wanted if you put your heads together." Meiling shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe, but you yourself are very talented as well."

Meiling smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe that as much as you do." Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but Meiling cut her off. "If you could have only one thing in the world…what would it be?"

Tomoyo blinked surprisingly at the change of subject. The question seemed out of the blue and it caught her off guard. _That was sudden…I wonder if something's on her mind._ Her face softened into a smile as a dreamy look washed over her eyes. "For the one I love to be happy. That's all."

Meiling almost fell over at her response. "You_ still_ think like that?" _Tomoyo still wishes the best for anyone, even if she can't have them herself. I don't get how she remains so selfless and kind and not even the slightest bit bitter!_ _I wish I could be as sweet as Tomoyo…_"Well, I'm sure the person that you love is very happy, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo giggled. _Now where have I heard** that** before?_ "If how they're acting right now is any indication, then yes, I'm sure they are."

_How they're acting now…wait…does she mean…me?_ "What do you mean exactly?" Meiling asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Meiling." She continued to smile, Meiling staring at her strangely. _Why is she staring at me like that? Is something wrong?_ Tilting her head to the side, she opened her mouth to speak,but Meiling raced up beside her in a flash. Tomoyo jumped up slightly in surprise, her violet eyes meeting amber in a slow and intense gaze. The amber eyed girl leaned more forward, their faces now close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Are you sure about that, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stuttered on her words. "I, I…" Her heart beat in her chest rapidly, unsure and yet very curious as to where this conversation was going. Meiling didn't move from her spot for a few more unbearable minutes, staring at Tomoyo as though she was trying to figure something out. Tomoyo felt her body start to shake a little, managing to finally get a few words out. "Meiling? Why-"

"Shh…" Meiling ran her finger across the other girl's face, resting it on her lips. "Don't say anything." 

And before Tomoyo could even question her friend's command, Meiling quickly closed the gap between their faces, catching Tomoyo's lips in a sweet kiss. The latter girl's eyes shot open, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she realized what was happening. But she didn't shove the other girl away; she didn't want to. Instead she kissed back, soft and light, until Meiling gently pulled away. Despite her reluctance, she needed air, though the longing glance on her face made it clear that she didn't want to stop either. 

"Is the person you love happy, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled, her heartbeat finally settling down to normal speed. "I think I should be asking you that, Meiling…you're the only one who truly knows the answer."

"The person you love is very happy, Tomoyo." Meiling smiled back, her fingers lightly touching the other girl's. "And that makes you happy, which makes them even happier."

Tomoyo closed her hand around Meiling's, sighing contently. "You're right, Meiling. And even tomorrow I won't be happier than I am now."

Meiling cocked her head to the side curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Tomoyo replied softly. "No one could give me a better present than yours."

Meiling smirked jokingly. "Well, I suppose that does make sense. No one can beat out me in anything!"

"No." Tomoyo kissed her gently on the cheek, sending shivers of excitement through her new love. "No one can."

"Except you."

"Including me."

The two girls grinned. "Well, I suppose we have to settle for a tie." The darker haired girl said with mock exasperation. 

"I suppose so...does that annoy you, Meiling?"

Meiling pretended to think on it. "…Nah. Not if it's you, anyway." She looked over at the clock as she yawned, red numbers showing that the next day had already come. Meiling snuggled up beside the birthday girl, whispering in her ear. "Happy birthday, Tomoyo…oh…and there's one thing I forgot to tell you…" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as Meiling grinned deviously. "I lied. Mother said I can stay."

Tomoyo's jaw almost dropped. "You mean…you're-"

"Living here now? Yup. I'm staying with Syaoran again." Meiling grinned as Tomoyo squealed happily, grabbing her in another big hug. "I take it you're happy?"

"More than you could know."

Meiling, eyes half closed, replied with a smile. "Oh, I don't know about that."

And with that, the new couple fell asleep beside each other, knowing that even if the other wasn't in their dreams, they'd be there when they woke up the next morning.

And for many other mornings to come. 

*Owari*

A/N: Here's what some of the Japanese words mean, if you're curious:

Kawaii: Cute

Hai: Yes

Onegai: Please

Arigato: Thank you

Owari: The end

See that button down there that says review? Are you hitting it? Good. I thought you would ^_^


End file.
